Godzilla and Pacific Rim: Giant Monster Brawl
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Godzilla awakens from the depths of the ocean to do battle with a group of deadly Kaiju who have risen from the Anteverse to wreak havoc. Will he be able to stop them? Read and Review.


**Godzilla/Pacific Rim:**

**Giant Monster Brawl**

**Part 1**

Far off in another part of the ocean, located off the coastline of China near Guam, down in the Challenger Deep was a large fissure. But in secret, this was actually a portal to another world called the Anteverse, which was home to a race of alien creatures known as the Precursors, along with their monstrous creations, known by the humans as *Kaiju*. According to the "Serizawa Scale",each Kaiju is classified under a certain category depending on the size, strength and capability of said beasts. Categories I and II represented the weaker Kaiju while the Categories III, IV and V represented the more larger, stronger and formidable Kaiju.

The Breach, as it the fissure was called, was atomic in nature, as stated by some scientists. The Precursors used this Breach as as sole means of sending their Kaiju to the human world, where they would wreak havoc on humanity, destroying everything in their way.

And at this time, such an event was inevitable.

The fissure started surging with energy as the portal began to open. Suddenly, a giant and ferocious Kaiju emerged out of the Breach, followed by three more.

The first one, identified as Otachi, had two long arms, with four fingered claws at the end of each one, two short legs, followed by a long tail with vibrant blue rings ranging from it's sides and up to it's chest. It's tail also had three prehensile pincers at the tip. Along it's back and neck were a row of bony plates and ridges. And finally, the Kaiju's head and facial structure came with a set of deadly jaws, along with two curved, bony crests over the eyes.

The second one, identified as Leatherback had two big,armored, bulky arms with large shovel-like hands, coupled with the armor on it's shoulders. On it's head was a crest-like plate, along with fourteen glowing tendrils behind it. Aside from the armored, bony vertebrae on it's back, it also possessed a large four lobed organ which was capable of releasing an electromagnetic pulse when fully charged.

The third one, identified as Scunner, was broad and stocky with large, curved horns which protruded out of it's head. It had a set of four arms, consisting of two large ones and two smaller ones, each ending with three fingered claws. It also had a tail which with a long, bony and sharp blade at the end.

The last one, identified as Raiju, was broad shouldered and heavily armored along it's back, arms, tail, legs and head, which made it resemble a giant bipedal crocodilian. But in truth, it's so called head was actually a false head cover up it used to shield it's real head from harm.

On the Serizawa Scale, these Kaiju were classified as Category IV.

The four Kaiju began swimming their way towards Tokyo, the capital city of Japan.

However, they would soon be met with opposition from another, more equally powerful monster.

Deep down in the depths of the ocean, a large reptilian beast was slumbering peacefully on the seafloor as a small school of fish went swimming by. But this was no ordinary beast, he was a living force of nature, a legendary monster that very few people have seen and lived to tell stories about. Many opposing forces have tried to stop him, but all have fallen at it's might.

He was referred to by many as "King Of The Monsters".

But to the world at large, he was referred to by only one name.

His name...was GODZILLA!

Soon, the beast would rise again to walk among the surface world, taking on any threat that came his way.

Suddenly, Godzilla's eyes opened as he arose from the seafloor, having been awakened from his slumber by the sounds and presence of enemy monsters from afar. He let out a loud, ferocious roar which echoed through the ocean before setting off in the direction of the new threat.

Meanwhile, Otachi and her fellow kaiju continued on to Tokyo, with nothing in their way to stop them. But halfway there, Otachi had suddenly detected the sound of Godzilla's roar coming from the distance. Refusing to allow for any interference, she signaled for Raiju to go and stop him. Raiju immediately changed direction and went heading off towards Godzilla.

Schools of fish went scattering in random directions as Godzilla swam through the ocean depths, following the other monsters from a distance. He was determined to stop them at all costs, and he wouldn't rest until he accomplished his mission.

But unfortunately, he failed to anticipate an oncoming attack from the side as Raiju suddenly slammed into him, sending them both falling down to the sea floor, with Raiju pinning Godzilla down by gripping his throat.

Raiju opened his protective false head covering to reveal his real, bio-luminescent head, roaring aggressively in Godzilla's face. Godzilla roared back in response, showing no fear towards his assailant.

Grasping Raiju's arm, Godzilla tossed him off to the side, getting to his feet soon after. Godzilla's spines began to glow with blue energy as he got ready to unleash his Atomic Breath.

In a quick move, Raiju swam out of the way just as Godzilla fired a blast of concentrated radioactive energy, ultimately dodging the blast at close range.

Raiju began swimming in circles around Godzilla, throwing him off guard as he failed to keep up with Raiju's fast movements. Changing his course, Raiju went swimming away until he was out of sight, presumably forfeiting the fight.

What was thought to be cowardice, turns out to actually be animal-like cunning as Raiju suddenly came charging in again, attempting to attack Godzilla once more.

However, this time Godzilla was fully prepared as Raiju continued to close in. With quick timing, Godzilla moved off to the side, letting Raiju go right past him before catching him by the tail, thus halting his movement.

Raiju began thrashing around wildly as he attempted to get loose from Godzilla's grip. But Godzilla was just getting started, using his brute strength to lift the kaiju in the air before slamming him down on the seafloor.

After repeating the attack three more times, Godzilla then threw him away, sending Raiju slamming into a large underwater rock.

Raiju was not out yet. He stood up after recovering from the attack and turned to face Godzilla, roaring in rage before charging towards him, with Godzilla returning the favor by charging forth as well.

The two monsters collided into each other with full force, grappling intensely they both attempted to overpower one another. Raiju was fighting with all his strength, but Godzilla appeared to have him on the ropes, pushing him backwards with major effort.

Refusing to lose this easily, Raiju opened his sharp toothed jaws and bit down on Godzilla's arm, making him roar with pain due to Raiju's teeth piercing into his flesh. Enraged, Godzilla lifted his other arm and used his razor sharp clawed fingers to slash Raiju's exposed head, taking out two of his four eyes. Despite being in great pain, Raiju continued to press his attack, which only served to anger Godzilla even more.

With one swing of his arm, Godzilla threw Raiju off sending him stumbling back slightly. Even though he lost two of his eyes, Raiju was still determined to fight. As Godzilla began approaching him, Raiju pulled a fast move by turning around and lashing his tail out, smacking Godzilla square in the face, nearly knocking him off balance.

Raiju then attempted to attack him while he was caught off guard. But Godzilla anticipated the attack and quickly turned forward to unleash another blast of his Atomic Breath, hitting Raiju's left shoulder. Raiju was able to endure the blast with limited effort due to his armored plating, but it was still enough to leave a savage burn.

Angry, Raiju took off swimming several feet away before charging at Godzilla with full speed.

Godzilla stood his ground and began charging up his Atomic Breath for one more blast. He waited for his opponent to come closer, biding his time carefully.

As Raiju began closing in, Godzilla got ready to attack.

The very moment Raiju's head was exposed, Godzilla made his move, catching Raiju by the flaps of his head to hold him in place. Raiju snapped his jaws persistently to try and bite Godzilla, giving the mutant dinosaur the chance he needed to trigger his finishing tactic.

With perfect timing, Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath directly into Raiju's face at point blank range, blowing up his entire head with one powerful blast. Raiju's body went limp, becoming nothing more than a corpse.

With his opponent now dead, Godzilla dropped Raiju's lifeless body to the sea floor, glaring down at it before raising his head up to let out a loud, powerful roar of victory, having defeated yet another deadly enemy.

Now that Raiju was out of the way, Godzilla proceeded to swim off after the rest of the kaiju.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well, here's the first part of my one-shot crossover.**

** Just so you know, I used the Toho Godzilla instead of the Legendary version because I felt it would be more better. And I had Raiju last a little longer, unlike in the Pacific Rim film where he was killed in seconds.**

**I really struggled with the fight in this chapter, so it may seem stupid and unsatisfying when you read it. But I promise that the fight in the next part will be better.**

**And before you ask, I'm not including any Jaegars, this is a monster only fight. Plus, I won't use Slattern because I don't want readers accusing me of having Slattern lose on purpose.**

**Anyway, tune in next time for Part 2.**


End file.
